kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Hotel For Dogs
Kids World's Adventures of Hotel For Dogs is another Kids World crossover that will be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the future. Plot While in Arizona, orphans Andi (Jena Malone) and Andrew (Daniel Hansen) manage to sell a rock in a box to a pawn shop for twenty-seven dollars, in order to feed their dog, Friday. However, they are quickly caught and marched off to the police station, where their social worker, Ryan Hoskins (Eddie Griffin) picks them up and takes them back to their foster parents, Lois and Carl Scudder (Ashley Judd and Harland Williams, respectively), who appear not to care for either Andi or Bruce. When the two demand to know where their foster children have been, Ryan covers for them, telling them that it was his fault they were late. Despite his sympathies towards the two siblings, he warns them that they are playing a dangerous game by deliberately getting into trouble in order to escape Carl and Lois, since they could get fostered separately, something that both orphans are desperate to avoid. During Bernie's visit, Friday returns home, and Andrew quickly bustles Ryan out of the door, since Friday's presence is to be kept secret. The next morning, Andi and Andrew are horrified to find that Friday has snuck downstairs and is dangerously close to Lois discovering him. After a close call, Andi and Bruce rush Friday upstairs to their bedroom, where Friday promptly goes looking for food again, only to be caught by Animal Control. Sick with worry, Andi and Bruce go into a local pet shop to ask if anybody has seen him; there, they meet Max, (Luke Benward) and Heather, (Kyla Dorsey) who advise them to check the Pound. Upon learning that Friday is indeed in the Pound but they cannot claim him unless their parents are there, Andi pays for Friday's return and suggests to Bruce that they find Friday a new home, since he deserves a real home. Whilst walking home, they find a gang of youths breaking into an abandoned hotel, only to flee when the police arrive; since Andi and Bruce are the only ones left at the scene, Andi urges Bruce to hide in the hotel. Whilst looking for Friday, who had curiously begun to explore the hotel, they find a tiny Crested Kokoni and an English Shepherd, whom they name Miss Scarlett and Mr. White, respectively. Confident that the three dogs get along, Andi and Bruce leave Friday at the hotel for the night. The next morning, Andi and Bruce return to the hotel, with Andi warning her younger brother to not get too attached to the two stray dogs. Whilst Bruce stays at the hotel to keep the dogs quiet and creates a machine that allows them to play 'Fetch' whenever they like, Andi heads to the pet shop to get some food for the strays, claiming that her parents rescue dogs, prompting Max to ask Want her to take in three dogs-Tess, Alexandra Medford and Cooper-who nobody seems to want to adopt. Andi begrudgingly agrees. Upon arriving at the hotel, Max and Heather immediately agree to help the two siblings out. With six dogs to now look after, the friends set about trying to get the hotel in a decent enough state to suit the dogs needs, including building running machines, automatic feeders and a car simulator. Whilst they're working, a local boy named Tyler offers his assistance as more stray dogs begin to occupy the hotel. Back at the Scudder's household, Ryan eagerly tells them of a couple of new foster parents he's found Andi and Bruce. However, their new foster parents live hours away, the two turn the offer down in order to continue looking after the dogs, much to Ryan's bewilderment. Whilst thinking over her decision, Max invites Andi to a dancing Latin party, and she happily accepts; Mark, meanwhile, makes various efforts to gain Heather's attention. Whilst everyone else is at the party, Bruce is caught stealing a hairdryer from Lois, and is immediately interrogated by his foster parents; meanwhile, Andi bumps into an old acquaintance who accidentally notifies everyone that Andi is an orphan. Bruce manages to escape his house, only to find the hotel in a state; Lois and Carl follow him and the police are called-the dogs are quickly caught and sent to the Pound, much to Ryan's despair. When Lois and Carl refuse to take Andi and Bruce back, Ryan is forced to send them to separate foster homes. With all of the dogs to be put down the next day, Friday manages to escape his captivity and rushes over to find Max, Heather and Tyler, who in turn find Andi. They all hurry over to find Ryan. Meanwhile, Ryan decides to look around the hotel, where he finds a German Shepherd who managed to avoid capture, and marvels at the creations Bruce made. Andi and Andrew manage to break into the Pound and release the dogs, where Bruce entices the hoard of dogs to follow Max's van through the city with sausages. The strange event attracts the attention of the police, who follow the dogs to the hotel, where Ryan is waiting. With a large crowd gathered outside, Ryan begins to list the names of the dogs who live at the hotel, winning the public's hearts. As people eagerly explore the hotel, Ryan reveals to an overjoyed Andi and Bruce that he and his wife have decided to adopt them. The hotel re-opens as a grand 'Hotel For Dogs', where people can either adopt strays or board their dogs. Although Lois and Carl are invited to provide the entertainment for the 'Dog Lounge,' the dogs quickly grow bored with their act, and the two are sent offstage in disgrace. Meanwhile, Andi, Bruce and Friday begin to happily settle into their new family. Memorable Quotes Video Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Dad Thompson, Mom Thompson, Toby Thompson, Erica Thompson, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & The Little Giants Gang, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn and his friends), Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Bablo the Moose, Minus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Kids World's Adventures allies